One Kiss Changed Everything
by Ms-Emi-Uzumaki
Summary: The Kazekage finds it hard to sleep, so does his older brother. KanGaa. Mentions of TemaShika Yaoi Sandcest


Can someone please tell me how to spell Kankuros name? Is it Konkuro or Kankuro?

Also; yes this is sandcest and yaoi. If you don't like it then why'd you click on the link? For all those that do like sandcest and yaoi… like me...

Enjoy!

**One Kiss Changed Everything**

It was a peaceful evening in Sunagakure; not a single grain of sand stirred. Gaara, the fifth Kazekage, sat at the window of his and his siblings' personal kitchen. It had the best view of the town in the whole building. The streets were dark; only lit by a few stray, dim lights that had been left on by accident. The sun was sure to come up soon; over that great desert of sand and salt. His ears and eyes suddenly went on alert when he heard someone enter the room; mumbling something as they walked to the fridge. He relaxed when he realized it was only his elder brother Kankuro.

"Couldn't sleep?" He stated as his brother pulled out a bottle of juice and poured himself a glass.

"Yea" Was Kankuros reply "It's too hot to sleep. What about you? Still haven't gotten used to it yet?"

The red head nodded in return. "It's difficult to be able to just lie down and fall asleep, after so long with no sleep."

"Yea… I suppose so." Kankuro sighed as he sat down next to him.

"What about Temari?" Gaara asked.

"She's still asleep" The brown haired man replied "I wouldn't suggest disturbing her though. She was dreaming about some boy called Shikamaru when I passed her room. I was lucky to pass it alive."

Gaara just looked at him with no emotions "Pass it alive? Did you enter our sisters room Kankuro?"

"Hell no!" The puppet master shook his hands and head. "I'm not that daring! Imagine if she suddenly woke and I was standing beside her… I'd never see the light of day again!"

"What did you mean then?" Gaara asked curiously.

"Well she moved her bed so it's right next to the door" Kankuro continued whilst drinking the last drop of juice and putting the glass down "And it just so happened that the door was wide open when I passed it, and she grabbed me and-, other things happened…"

"Like what?" The youngest asked; not really noticing how uncomfortable his brother was at this moment.

"W-Well…" Kankuro stuttered "You know…"

"No I don't. Like what Kankuro?"

"S-She Uhh… How can I put this…" He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Maybe it would be best to show me, rather than tell me" Gaara suggested.

"Uhh…" The eldest lost all of his words "Ok…"

Gaara just sat there; waiting patiently as his brother moved himself closer to him.

'_This is so awkward'_ Kankuro thought as the inches started to close in. Their foreheads were almost touching, just before the elder puckered his lips out a little and pressed them against the younger.

"Did she really do that?" Gaara asked once they were apart.

"Yep" Kankuro nodded "Except it was a bit more fully fledged than that. Don't tell her by the way; imagine what she'd do if she found out."

"I agree" Gaara replied "There's nothing worse than an angry Temari. What do you mean; more fully fledged?" He asked after a moment of silence passed.

Kankuro cursed himself inwardly. He wished he had never mentioned that now. Gaara was one of those people that did not let anything go and showed no emotion. He wasn't afraid to ask about awkward things, even if it made you fell very uncomfortable.

But it wasn't all that bad either. To be honest he quite enjoyed kissing his younger brother. He knew it was wrong to like your siblings in _that_ way, but he couldn't help but look at him like _that_. Gaara was perfect in his eyes. The way his soft skin glowed, the way his red hair reflected in the light, the way his hips moved when he walked. He was almost too good to be real; like he belonged in a dream.

"You know…" Kankuro replied.

Gaara simply shook his head. Of course he knew what his brother meant. But he wanted to see how far he could go in this conversation, and how far Kankuro could go.

He was just like his sibling; looking at him in _that_ way, but unsure of what to do because they came from the same womb.

The puppet master mumbled something before stepping off the bench and stood directly in front of the younger. "You know what I mean" He said sternly.

"Show me." Gaara dared. His brother grabbed him by the shoulders and forced his lips on his; quickly releasing his tongue. The red head was surprised at his brothers' bold move, and subconsciously parted his orifice to let him in. It was a good thing the older one washed off all his makeup before he slept, or both there faces would have been covered in smeared paint by now.

The former container of Shikaku moaned, as his brother rapped his arms around his waist and lifted him off the bench in order to lower him onto the floor.

"K-Kankuro" He managed to speak in between sharp breaths. "Did Temari really do this?"

"Yes" He replied "She pinned me down to the floor and kissed me merciless before letting me go and stayed sleeping on the floor. I would have picked her up and placed her back on her bed, but she looked like she was on the verge of waking up…"

"I see" Gaara replied "Then why aren't you letting me go?"

His brother smirked "Because I know you knew what I meant by 'fully fledge', and I know you want this, just as much as I do." He lent back down and continued to smother him.

"True" Gaara admitted as his hands found the bottom of his brother's shirt, and began to pull it upwards.

"What are you doing?" Kankuro asked as he whipped the hand away.

"You said you wanted it, just as much as I do" Was Gaaras reply.

Kankuro bit his lip as he thought about it for a second. "Ok" He said finally as he removed the top himself. "But you better not mention this to anyone else." Gaara nodded as he removed his own shirt.

Kankuros lips found the soft newly exposed flesh on his brothers' neck. His skin was so soft and smooth; like a new born baby, whilst his skin was rough and course from constantly being grounded at by blowing sand. He wondered how Gaara did it.

The red head moaned as Kankuro traveled down his collarbone and across his flat chest. He stirred as moisture and heat rapped itself around one of his nipples.

"Since when has that been there?" Kankuro asked as he noticed that the other one was pierced.

"I got it done a couple of years ago" Gaara replied once he clicked on what he was talking about. "while we were on an escort mission; the woman we were protecting pierced it."

Kankuro smirked as he remembered the mission; he wondered what happened to his brother when she called for him personally to her tent, and why he heard him hiss and walk out rubbing his chest.

His lips traveled down to the pierced piece of flesh where his tongue circled the metal bar. His free hand, the one the was not holding him up and keeping him from squashing the younger, traced circles across Gaaras skin; it lowered till it reached the edge of his pants. He hooked one finger under the elastic band and began to tug them down; boxers included. His red haired brother shivered as cool air blew over his now exposed organ. His mouth traveled down his body; leaving soft pink splotches as he went; his tongue dipping in his belly button a few times before going further. Gaara moaned as his brother wrapped him self around his hardening member; moving up and down his length as he went. His eyes tightly shut as his knees bent and his back arched. Heat and friction built up as the brown haired man quickened his pace.

His red hair flew back as he felt himself almost come, almost.

Kankuro released him before this could happen. He hovered over his brother while he removed the rest of his clothing.

He parted the younger's hips and sucked on his own fingers.

"What are you doing-?" Gaara asked but was cut off by a hiss as his brother pushed a digit inside his opening. Kankuro licked and kissed the Kazekages lips as he pushed in one more. The red head hissed as a 3rd finger was pushed inside. The pain was great but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. At least, that's what he thought.

The puppet master deepened the kiss and took both of Gaaras hands as he pushed himself inside. His eyes widened as he was stretched to the max. When Kankuro was sure Gaara had adjusted, he began to move. It was a good thing they weren't on a bed right now or else they probably would have broken its wooden legs.

Gaara felt that same tingling feeling building back up in his lower region, he wanted more; Kankuro could tell. He dug around for that sweet spot, and after a couple of tries, he found it. Gaara gasped as he kept hitting that spot. Kankuro released one of his hands and used it to pump his brother's almost forgotten length.

"K-Kankuro… I-…I can't…" He tried to say.

"Together now" Kankuro whispered as he gave one final push and they both came. The puppet master slowly pulled out and lay next to his younger brother.

"Let's do this again sometime." Kankuro said once their hearts had stopped racing, and their breaths had returned to a normal pace.

"yea." Gaara agreed as he buried his nose in his brothers' neck.

xXxXx

"What a weird dream" Temari mumbled as she sat up. "First I was having a wonderful dream about Shikamaru and then he turned into my brother. Right when I was kissing him as well…" She pondered as her fingers ghosted over her lips. "It felt so real… And why am I on the floor?" She looked around her surroundings; realizing that she wasn't lying on her nice soft bed, but the hard wooden floor. She groaned as she looked up at her clock; 5:24 AM it read. She sighed as she stood. _'The sun will be up soon, miles as well as get up…'_

She made her way to the kitchen to make herself some early breakfast, even though she was still tired and could use a few more hours sleep. Lazily she opened up the cupboard and searched for something edible; cereal, toast, fruit, two minute noodles… nothing special. She decided on cereal and poured herself a bowl. She could feel bags forming under her tired eyes as she made her way over to the fridge. She shivered as she opened it and fetched the milk; the cold air of the giant appliance, freezing her waking skin. That was one of the worst things about mornings; not only do you have to drag your tired body out of bed, but because it had been wrapped up in a nice warm blanket all night, the world was very cold; particularly if it was air from within the fridge. She hated being cold, and wished that Shikamaru would hurry on back so she could snuggle into him. The two shinobi had grown quite close to each other over the years and he finally came up with the guts to ask her out a few months ago.

"If only he was here right now…" She mumbled as she finished pouring the delicious white liquid on her cereal, and popped it back in the fridge.

Her ninja senses kicked in as she heard someone move from the other side of the bench. She put down her breakfast and walked around it to see her two brothers; naked, together, on the floor of their kitchen.

"W-What are you t-two doing?" She asked; glad she put down her bowl or she might have dropped it right about now.

"Mm…" Kankuro mumbled as he sat up. "I felt like I slept on a brick… Temari!" He yelled surprised as he shot up. "Wh-What are you doing here?!"

"What am _I_ doing here?" Temari replied; having regained her voice "What are _you_ doing here? Lying naked on the kitchen floor for the world to see, and with Gaara too!"

Kankuros eyes drifted downward. "Shit!" He yelled before he picked the younger one up and sprinted out the room; leaving behind his angry but dumbfounded sister.

"What did those two do last night…?" She quietly said to herself as she finished eating her breakfast; not really wanting to know exactly what her two brothers had done while she was sleeping.

xXxXx

Review!


End file.
